Una noche
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: En mitad de una tranquila noche de verano, Sirius despierta empapado en sudor y bastante agitado después de... un sueño algo perturbador. SLASH Sirius- Harry. Segundo capítulo! Reviews!
1. Sólo sueños

****

Mmmm... ¿Hola? Esto es un fic ciertamente extraño, ya que no soy muy dada a hacer fics cortos aparte de cuando estoy deprimida y este no es el caso. Lo que sucede es que una de mis mejores amigas (Faby!!) está de cumpleaños hoy y decidí hacerle un regalo diferente. A ella le encanta el slash, aunque no escribe para nada. Y sus parejas favoritas son... déjenme ver... Sirius- Harry; Lucius- Harry; Draco- Harry y bueno, casi todas las variantes que tengan a Harry metido por ahí. 

Escribí de estas tres parejas y tb un Tom- Harry que me dio para largo ahora y por eso no lo publico... 

Van dedicadas a la cumpleañera, pero espero que a todo el que lo lea le guste. Y tb a María- Jonan, que aunque no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, me ha apoyado y ayudado muchísimo aquí en FanFiction.Net. 

Disclaimer = Nada es mío ¿OK? No gano nada por escribir esto, aparte de divertirme un rato y hacer un regalo de cumpleaños original. Todo es de J.K Rowling (asesina!!!!)

**ESTE FIC ES SLASH ASÍ QUE SI NO TE GUSTA O NO APRUEBAS LAS RELACIONES ENTRE HOMBRES, NO LO LEAS**

Aquí está el Sirius - Harry que tanto me costó. ¿He comentado que no sé escribir el lemon?

De todos me encantan estos dos!

__

Una noche: Capítulo 1

****

Sólo sueños 

Sus labios se entreabrieron, ofreciéndose tiernos y húmedos a su boca hambrienta. Las lenguas se fusionaron en una lucha desigual que dejó como resultado la anhelada victoria de parte del hombre mayor, que estrechó ferozmente el abrazo hasta que entre ellos no existía más que la barrera húmeda de la ropa. Y ese era un límite que podían franquear con facilidad.

Deslizó ágilmente sus manos por debajo de la empapada playera, palpando en el proceso la piel desnuda, incitante, que lo invitaba a descubrir aún más de ese pequeño cuerpo. Los dedos se enredaron en un afanoso intento de sacarle la polera y la ligera casaca que llevaba encima, aunque nunca abandonó el beso. La desesperación inundaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo necesitar ese cuerpo junto al suyo, necesitaba estar dentro de aquel que parecía entregarse a sus caricias. 

El aire comenzó a escasear, por lo que se obligó a separarse de los labios sonrosados del chico, al tiempo que lo tumbaba bruscamente en la amplia cama a su lado. Descendió los labios por el cuello expuesto y delicado, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos en la piel nívea. Se acomodó sobre el chico, sin abandonar su importante labor de juguetear entre los dientes con un erecto pezón que se le apareció en el camino. Sentía como su palpitante erección estorbaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones, pero no debía apresurar las cosas o al menos eso le indicaba una voz en su cabeza. Lento.

Las manos del muchacho estaban en su cabeza, enredando los cabellos azabache a placer, tironeando a medida que los mordiscos en su pecho llegaban a un punto que rozaba lo doloroso. Sirius siguió su exploración por el vientre firme y bien formado, investigando cada centímetro de piel nueva, hasta que dio con el primer obstáculo. La cintura del pantalón. Sin muchos miramientos y percibiendo a través de la tela el endurecimiento, bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de un tirón. 

Sintiendo los gemidos cada vez más descontrolados de su acompañante, Sirius cogió con su boca el miembro erguido, acariciando con la lengua suavemente, torturándolo con exquisita lentitud. Sin dejar nunca de masturbarlo con boca, lengua y dientes, bajó sus manos hasta encontrar la cremallera de su propio pantalón, rozando al descuido su propia y olvidada erección. Desesperado por tener al chico de verdad, los bajó rápidamente, aumentando frenéticamente el ritmo de sus caricias, sintiendo las manos pequeñas y húmedas del chico en su cabeza, empujando por más.

Antes de que el chico se viniera en su boca, Sirius dejó, entre las quejas ahogadas de su amante, su lugar sobre el cuerpo sudado. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, forzándolo a abrirlas, rozando con su miembro la pequeña entrada. Penetró tratando de ser suave, cuidadoso, tierno, pero la estreches cálida del chico lo enardeció forzándolo a aumentar sus embestidas, penetrándolo por completo en tan sólo un par de empellones. Unas gotas de sangre mancharon las sábanas seguidas por los gritos ahogados del chico, pero Sirius no le prestó la menor atención, acariciando el pene de su acompañante, tratando de que llegaran ambos al mismo tiempo.

El chico se estremecía entre suspiros y los sollozos secos y cansados se escapaban sonoramente de su garganta, mezclándose con los gemidos de profundo placer de Sirius. Entre espasmos el chico pronunció una y otra vez el nombre de su amante, volviendo esa simple palabra en una caricia de terciopelo, en un susurro de eterna satisfacción. Sirius lo oía y volvía aún más frenéticas sus embestidas, buscando los puntos más erógenos del niño, deseando que gritase su nombre hasta que cayera en la inconsciencia deliciosa del clímax.

Antes de venirse y alcanzar la cima misma del placer buscó los labios del muchacho, sintiendo como la piel del rostro de éste estaba húmeda por lágrimas. El niño entreabrió los ojos al tiempo que sonreía. Las manos de Sirius se detuvieron en seco al reconocer las verdes pupilas que centelleaban traviesas por debajo del cristal de sus anteojos. Jadeó viendo las mejillas ruborizadas del niño y sintiendo aún bajo sus palmas la piel cálida.

Despertó empapado en sudor, sintiendo como la entrepierna de sus pantalones estaba húmeda por completo con algo espeso que se le asemejaba demasiado al semen. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Sirius se volteó en la cama, tratando de normalizar la agitada respiración, adaptando sus azules ojos a la oscuridad profunda de la noche. La figura a su lado se quejó entre sueños para luego encogerse, acurrucándose aún más contra su enfebrecido cuerpo. Eso no podía estar pasando.

¿Qué demonios hacía Harry en su cama? Sirius observó horrorizado el rostro de profunda tranquilidad del niño al dormir, sus rasgos suavizados por el sueño, los labios entreabiertos en medio de su respiración pausada. Una de sus manos sostenía su mejilla derecha, interponiéndose entre la almohada y su piel, mientras que la otra descansaba pacíficamente sobre el estómago liso de su padrino. Tratando de calmarse, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar y sacó cuidadosamente la mano del chico de su cuerpo, con la suavidad necesaria como para no despertarlo.

Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con su ahijado. ¿Era eso, no? ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas precisamente a él? Estaba más que convencido que no tenía buena suerte, a juzgar por los eventos desastrosos a lo largo de toda su vida. Lo peor de todo el asunto era que aún estaba excitado. Excitado por un sueño con su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo del alma, un niño de dieciséis años que por algún motivo estaba acostado en su cama. Su cabeza se negaba a funcionar correctamente y le era imposible recordar porque estaba en esa situación.

El punto era que ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban activas y eso no era bueno según la escena. Además, comenzaba a sentir la enferma y desesperante necesidad de tocar al muchacho a su lado, de comprobar si la piel con textura de seda de su sueño era tal en la vida real. Tenía que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza o enloquecería.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo se levantó, al tiempo que recordaba que era lo que lo había llevado a esa situación de extrema tensión. Ahí estaba, un recuerdo escondido detrás del pánico de saber que deseaba a un niño. Claro, Harry había tenido pesadillas.

Ese verano, Sirius se había negado tercamente a que su ahijado pasara nuevamente dos meses en compañía de esos muggles miserables y había fastidiado lo suficiente al director Albus Dumbledore como para que le permitiera tenerlo en su casa. Mil hechizos de protección habían sido instalados en torno a la Mansión Black, mientras que se organizaba una inmensa red de protección, para que nadie descubriera donde estaba el Héroe del Mundo Mágico y menos con quien estaba. Y ahí estaban los dos, pasando los días entre juegos que dejaron más de unos cuantos jarros y artículos rotos en la casa y extensos momentos de conversación familiares. 

Por las noches se quedaban hasta muy tarde tomando chocolate caliente y hablando de cosas banales, tratando de distraerse de la inmensa preocupación que aquejaba a todos: la guerra. Era difícil pasarla por alto, pero Harry sólo era un niño y Sirius quería que por unos cuantos días viviera la experiencia de no tener el inmenso fardo de tener que salvar al mundo en sus espaldas. 

Y esa noche, Harry había tenido alguna pesadilla que no lo quiso contar, pero que lo llevo llorando y hecho pedazos a la habitación de Sirius. Había sollozado largo rato en su pecho, para luego quedarse dormido acomodado en su regazo. A los pocos momentos Sirius hizo lo mismo y todo había sido en exceso normal. O eso se suponía.

Sirius salió al pasillo y caminó furtivamente hasta llegar al baño. Abrió la ducha con toda su potencia en el agua helada y se desvistió velozmente, viendo espantado las ropas manchadas. El agua le sirvió para despertar por completo y poder aclararse un poco, sintiendo como la espalda era golpeada por un centenar de agujas de hielo que se clavaban en su piel. Trató de relajarse, buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que sucedía. 

Harry era su ahijado, casi su hijo. Él no tenía porque andar fantaseando tonterías que incluían jacuzzis y distintos tipos de burbujas y esponjas para frotar la espalda. Eso no era parte de su sueño, pero de todos modos era una escena grabada en su cabeza. Al igual que aquella con Harry desnudo encima de la mesa de la cocina. No estaba muy seguro de donde habían salido esas imágenes, pero al parecer hubo otras noches en las que había soñado con el chico. Apoyó su frente en los azulejos de la ducha tratando de serenarse un poco.

Comenzaba a creer que hostigar a Dumbledore para que dejara ir a Harry con él había sido una muy mala idea. Si seguía a ese paso, pronto iba a terminar violando al chico en el sofá de la sala donde acostumbraban conversar como padre e hijo. Con un buen arsenal de crema batida. Dumbledore tenía razón, el muy infame. Harry estaba más seguro en la casa de sus tíos, en compañía de ese ballenato al que llamaban su primo. 

Quince minutos después Sirius salía del baño, envuelto en sus adorada bata blanca y con la mente un poco menos tumultuosa. ¿Por qué recién ahora era capaz de recordar que había pasado el último tiempo soñando con Harry? Justo cuando estaba en la encrucijada de tenerlo en su cama. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse a dormir a la pieza ahora desocupada de Harry y así mantenerse a buena distancia del niño. Sí, eso era lo mejor. No se veía compartiendo una cama con el objeto de sus más dulces sueños húmedos. 

La habitación de Harry se veía tan distante a medida que iba pasando por el frente de la propia. Se detuvo, dispuesto a atrapar la imagen fugaz y etérea del muchacho y abrió la puerta en silencio. La habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que cualquier intento de verlo debía ser efectuado a una distancia corta. Con largas y calladas zancadas se acercó hasta la cama de sábanas de seda. 

El niño dormía aún, con la inocencia casi angelical plasmada en el rostro. Sonreía, dormido, y Sirius se preguntó que estaría soñando. A juzgar por lo sosegado y calmo de su expresión, sus sueños nada tenían que ver con los de él mismo. Se inclinó sobre el durmiente y depositó un beso corto y melancólico en la frente cubierta parcialmente por cabellos oscuros. 

Su ahijado. "Su", suyo. Ese artículo de posesión no era bueno para una persona que se encontraba fantaseando con un chico de dieciséis años y ropa transparente. Las emociones que lo atacaron fueron varias. Deseo, lujuria, libido, pánico, ternura, cariño... ¿Algo más? Probablemente, pero se sentía cansado como para buscarlo. 

Sirius giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de regreso a la puerta. Dio vuelta la perilla, cuando el sonido adormilado de un bostezo lo detuvo en seco. No quería darse vuelta, por lo que se quedó quieto, para que en el caso de que Harry estuviese aún dormido siquiera así. 

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces ahí? 

El aludido se volteó con una sonrisa alegre y afable en el rostro, para observar directamente al chico que ahora se desperezaba como un gatito en medio de las sábanas azules. Trató de que sus ojos no se resbalaran por el cuerpo de su ahijado y tragó duramente saliva. Necesitaba que amaneciera lo antes posible. 

En alguna parte de la casa, un reloj dio las dos.

****

Notas de la Autora = Tenía pensado que este fic fuera al igual que los otros que hice para esta ocasión, de un sólo capítulo, pero no me resultó. Es que no me gustan los fics tan cortos, uno siempre queda con ganas de saber más. Por otra parte me costó demasiado hacer esto... no podía inspirarme, siendo que se supone que Sirius está muerto (no he leído el 5° libro y hasta que no lo haga no voy a estar completamente convencida) y tampoco pude hallar alguna forma de fic más serio que esto que acaban de leer.

Bueno, espero sus reviews con quejas, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios y cualquier tipo de amenaza.

El segundo capítulo será el último.

Nos vemos.


	2. Encerrado de por vida

****

El segundo capítulo. Ufffff, no sabía como hacerlo y creo que no es demasiado coherente. Si les gusta déjenme un review contándome que les pareció. Si no les gusta tb déjenme un review con críticas, quejas, amenazas o que sé yo.

Este fic es producto de un intento de regalo de cumpleaños. Va dedicado a Faby (cumpleañera) y a MARIA-JONAN (mi principal apoyo en FanFiction.Net).

Gracias por lo reviews!!!

- Malaki

- Amazona Verde

- Moony 33

- Relley-chan

- Alym

- Faby

- Diego

- MARIA-JONAN

- Liliana Weasley

- AnyT* Grandchester

- Cloe-Clow

- Dolly_chan

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta, la señorita X. Gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda!!!!!!

__

Una Noche: Capítulo 2

****

__

Encerrado de por vida  


- ¿Qué sucede? 

- Sirius, yo pregunté primero. 

- Es cierto.- apuntó el hombre mayor, admirando una mancha diminuta en la alfombra. Era curioso que nunca hubiera reparado en ella. 

- ¿Sirius? 

- Dime.- ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta ahí esa mancha? Parecía de café ¿O sería chocolate? Para cerciorarse debía de verla más de cerca ¿Sería demasiado extraño si se arrodillara y examinara desde el suelo ese bendito residuo graso? 

- ¿Qué sucede? 

- A mí nada ¿Y a ti?- Sirius se repetía monótonamente el karma que lo llevaría a vivir otros treinta años: "No lo mires." 

- Estás actuando muy raro ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? 

- La verdad es que no. Creo que tengo fiebre. Iré a buscar el termómetro que esta en el baño y así podré saber si es grave. No creo que quieras pasar el resto de tus vacaciones con el cadáver de tu padrino ¿O sí?- Sirius se alegró de aún ser capaz de usar el cerebro y buscó la manija de la puerta aún sonriéndole a Harry, pero mirando disimuladamente la mancha en el piso. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso. 

Sirius era consciente de estar hablando tonterías pero se sentía ciertamente feliz así. De ese modo tal vez Harry se asustaría y saldría corriendo de la casa para refugiarse donde los Weasley y él podría seguir siendo feliz con sus fantasías pervertidas. O lo hechizaba y lo entregaba a los dementores, tal vez tantos años de celibato en Azkaban, teniendo a los putrefactos seres esos como únicos símbolos sexuales lo habían trastornado. Lo mejor sería volver allí y dejar en paz a su ahijado. A esas alturas, Harry estaba más seguro donde Voldemort, y eso era mucho decir. 

- Te ves algo rojo. ¿No hay algún hechizo que sirva como un termómetro? 

Ante la cercanía del niño, Sirius fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sobresaltarse y observar aterrado los ojos preocupados. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan verdes? Harry estaba demasiado cerca, sus pechos casi se rozaban y la mano derecha del chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Sirius sabía que el menor contacto acarrearía una tragedia y fue horriblemente consciente de que sólo llevaba una bata encima.

- No. O sea, debe de existir, pero yo no lo conozco, nunca he sido muy afín cosas médicas. Tal vez Madame Pomfrey sepa de algunos, pero yo no soy ella, a menos que insinúes que estoy engordando y ten por seguro que eso no está pasando. Si llegase a subir un maldito gramo yo sería el primero en darme cuenta, pero no... mi cuerpo sigue igual que siempre es decir perfecto. Pero si tú dices que estoy gordo por algo será... – algo muy parecido al pánico comenzaba a crecer en el interior de Sirius. 

El sonido brusco de una bofetada resonó en la habitación ahora silenciosa. Harry observó la mejilla de su padrino marcada por la palma de su mano y sonrió vagamente, esperando la explosión furiosa por parte del lastimado.

- Gracias, estaba entrando en una fase depresiva. – Agradeció Sirius. Si hubiera sido otro ya estaría muerto, pero... era Harry. 

El bendito contacto había sido efectuado. La piel cálida y horriblemente tersa de Harry se había estrellado en una caricia violenta (¿Podía llamarle a una bofetada caricia?) Y ahora su mejilla ardía, no sólo por el golpe, sino también por la electricidad caliente y chispeante que recorría su cuerpo. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron junto con un mal disimulado escalofrío, por su columna vertebral una hilera de susurrantes hormigas juguetearon con su piel, sus piernas adquirieron la cualidad de la gelatina, sus labios se resecaron en al necesidad angustiosa de ser besados. Sirius se acercó en un movimiento trémulo e inseguro a Harry, hasta el punto que su respiración agitada (como si hubiera corrido una maratón completa) rozó las pestañas de espeso satín negro de su ahijado. 

- Pensé eso. Siento haberte golpeado pero... ¿Sirius?- Harry observó confundido como el adulto se inclinaba sobre su rostro. Tenía la vaga impresión de que había desesperación y urgencia en las orbes azul oscuro de Sirius. 

Unos centímetros más y sus labios probarían la otra boca tan ansiada. Entrecerró los ojos con anticipación, esperando ese contacto. Rozó de manera fantasmal los labios suaves del niño y eso bastó para volver a la realidad. ¿Dónde estaban los dementores cuando se les necesitaba? Él era un... pervertido… que se había escapado ante sus... ¿Ojos? ¿Podían llamarle a esas membranas escamosas ojos?... volando en un hipogrifo, luego de haberlos burlado transformándose en un perro. Y los muy imbéciles no lo habían encontrado, permitiéndole tener fantasías con el hijo de su mejor amigo de niño, aprovechándose de su condición de tutor. 

Sirius retrocedió dos pasos y observó horrorizado a Harry. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas formaban un conjunto muy atractivo. Los labios dulcemente ofrecidos, el cuerpo en tensión, esperando a que él lo tomara y... no. Simplemente estaba desvariando de nuevo. Los ojos azules se detuvieron estupefactos en la mancha en la alfombra y, al mismo tiempo que Harry salía de su ensueño, emprendió la retirada: simplemente dejó que sus piernas corrieran veloces por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta salvadora del baño. 

Estaba decidido. Iba a quedarse para siempre en el baño. O al menos hasta que Harry se marchara. Donde fuera. Podía irse a Hogwarts a acusarlo con Dumbledore, le hacía falta uno de los sermones con estilo del viejo. O podía marcharse donde los Weasley a refugiarse en el pecho de su amigo Ron. No. Eso no. No le daba buena espina esa amistad. Lo admitía, era tremendamente celoso y no le gustaba el grado de intimidad de esos dos. Mejor que se fuera donde los muggles apestosos esos. 

- ¿Sirius?- la voz cándida de Harry eliminó pensamientos coherentes de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía sonar tan seductoramente dulce? ¿ Lo haría a propósito? Sirius sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si lo correcto sería quedarse callado. Por cortesía no podía hacerlo, por otro lado, su boca llevaba un buen rato sin hacer caso de su cerebro. 

- ¿Sí?- Sirius se aseguró por última vez de haber puesto el seguro a la puerta y se desplomó ruidosamente en el suelo. Los azulejos blancos le mostraron un perfecto reflejo de sí mismo. Vio su rostro pálido por el pánico, los ojos brillantes de libido, los labios ansiosos de terminar el beso. El cabello negro aún húmedo destilando pequeñas gotitas y la bata ya resbalando por sus hombros. ¿Estaría engordando? 

- ¿Podrías salir? 

- No.- Eso era imposible. Había pasado doce años muriendo de hambre en una cárcel y luego otros tres escapando de la justicia en compañía de un hipogrifo dominante que se comía todo. Era casi imposible que subiera de peso. 

- Tenemos que hablar. 

- Sí. 

- ¿Vas a salir? 

- No. 

_El chico jadeó junto a su oído, un susurro de deliciosa plenitud que atravesó su cuerpo como una flecha de fuego, quemando sus entrañas con llamas de negra pasión. Los brazos delgados envolvieron su cuello en un abrazo ardiente y ni siquiera el agua que caía sobre ellos como fina lluvia podía apagar el calor de su unión. _

El suspiro que llevaba reteniendo se escapó de sus labios de manera inevitable, acariciando la piel delicada del cuello del muchacho. Sirius besó con más dulzura que las veces anteriores los labios, investigando de manera curiosa el interior aterciopelado, recorriendo sin cesar el cuerpo abrazado al suyo. Las piernas enredadas en su cintura, las caderas frotándose frenéticas contra las propias, el miembro buscando a su compañero en la danza primitiva. 

Sirius descendió sus manos por la espalda, reconociendo la superficie lisa e incitante que tantas ocasiones había tocado, buscando los puntos erógenos, buscando la entrada que una vez perdida la virginidad seguía poseyendo la estrechez húmeda de la primera vez...

Sirius gimió bajo, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara, pensando que tal vez Harry, que seguía golpeando tranquilamente la puerta, pudiera escucharlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí. Hacer dieta. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder la figura, menos a esas alturas, en que el objeto de su deseo era un chico de dieciséis años...

- ¿Por qué no? 

- ¿No qué?- Sirius observó una mancha en su bata. Café. ¿En qué momento había tomado café con su adorada bata puesta? ¿Y por qué justo en esos momentos se percataba de todas las manchas? 

- Me estás comenzando a preocupar. ¿Qué tal si me abres?- el hombre encerrado en el baño tuvo la impresión de que el tono del niño había sido seductor. Aunque claro, en esos momentos estaba desvariando cada vez más seguido. 

_La capacidad longitudinal de la ducha era demasiado pequeña para los dos cuerpos varoniles. Pero eso no dejaba de parecerle delicioso a ambos, dándoles la excusa perfecta del porque se encontraban tan juntos, de porque el abrazo se estrechaba cada vez más, a cada beso y gemido acalorado._

El agua corría por las cabelleras oscuras y volvían la visión del otro cuerpo una imagen imprecisa y poco nítida, empañada por el vapor aletargado. Los contornos se perdían en los nichos de espuma y casi parecía estar viviendo un sueño, envueltos en gasas y transparencias ficticias. 

Dedos tímidos y ágiles se deslizaron por la hombría despierta de Sirius, que se arqueó al sólo contacto y apretó con mayor fuerza al niño en sus brazos. Una lengua despierta y juguetona encontró el sendero desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, lamiendo en una diversión pecaminosa que llevaba la inocencia pueril de un niño...

Su subconsciente no lo estaba dejando en paz. Cuando él lo único que quería era olvidar el motivo por el que estaba encerrado en su baño, este insistía en repetirle la escena en que había estado a punto de besar a Harry en la vida real, ese toque de trémulas sensaciones que su mente iba idealizando cada vez más, llegando al punto en que lo sucedido estaba bastante distorsionado. Los agregados de un Harry completamente entregado, devoto y sumiso como un corderito entre sus brazos, los ojos verdes lagrimeando de la emoción de un momento anhelado que por fin es realizado, el gesto pícaro de la sonrisa que indicaba unas nada de inocentes intenciones provocaron una excitación violenta y sorpresiva en el hombre. Estaba peor de lo imaginaba, ya no necesitaba del contacto físico con el niño, le bastaba con la imagen virginal y casta (que adquiría matices eróticos) para que su cuerpo clamara por desahogo. Ni siquiera a los quince años se había comportado de ese modo. Las hormonas parecían estar viviendo una segunda adolescencia dolorosa. 

¿Cómo había llegado esa mancha de café a su bata? Tal vez Harry se la había puesto y... no. No era una imagen para alguien que trataba de apaciguar una erección particularmente notoria. La prenda de vestir demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño, resbalando sensualmente por los hombros de alabastro, el cinturón desatándose en una vorágine de colores, revelando al fin el cuerpo... 

- Sirius, me da lo mismo si me expulsan. Voy a traer mi varita y abrir esta desgraciada puerta y obligarte a salir de ahí. Sal a menos que quieras que dedique el resto de mi vida a mirar el techo o, no, mejor. Se me ocurrió otra cosa. Seré guardabosques de Hogwarts y me dejaré barba. Y andaré diciendo por ahí que fue por culpa de mi desquiciado padrino que se encerró en un maldito baño y que no abría la condenada y mal nacida puerta.- voz extremadamente suave. 

_Se dejó caer al suelo húmedo, de espaldas contra los azulejos empapados llevándose consigo el otro cuerpo. Harry quedó sentado sobre él, apoyando las piernas a cada costado de su cuerpo, una sonrisa malvada en los labios, los ojos cerrados percibiendo cada milésima del agua caliente que caía sobre él. La cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, un aspecto dulce y al mismo tiempo sexy que obligó a Sirius a observarlo boquiabierto._

Dejó de observarlo cuando los dedos acariciaron su miembro con destreza, placer y más placer corriendo por sus venas, intoxicando su cuerpo de descargas espesas. Pero no era suficiente y Harry lo sabía y disfrutaba de saberlo. Sirius lo sentía mejor que nadie, casi retorciéndose bajo ese Cruciatus de caricias, ansiando algo más. Algo más.

No quería apresurarlo, pero si no lo hacía de una vez iba a terminar mal. Sus caderas se sacudieron tratando de mostrarle al otro que no quería más torturas inconclusas, sus manos empujando la cabeza del otro en una afanoso intento de convencerlo. Escuchó la risita aguda que brotó del chico sobre él y luego todo fue oscuridad, placer y más oscuridad. La humedad que absorbió todo su ser, la lengua que lamía delicadamente su miembro, todo en medio de...

Sí. Probablemente Harry había usado la bata y había tomado café con ella puesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le vendría mal algo de café para despertar, para que su mente despertara de esos sueños extremadamente húmedos que ya estaban haciendo mella en él, que se dejaban ver bajo la tela suave y confortante de la prenda que vestía. 

- Bien. Ya tengo mi varita. Apártate de la puerta que la voy a abrir y tendremos toda la maldita noche y el resto de mi cesante vida para hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo... – No sonaba enojado precisamente. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que se oía tremendamente satisfecho, dolido y algo más? 

Sirius quitó el seguro antes de que las letras que componían el hechizo terminaran de salir de la garganta de Harry. Al fin y al cabo, comenzaba a enfermarlo estar encerrado y era bastante estúpido estar ahí escondido. Mejor salir y enfrentarse a Harry como todo un hombre.

- Pasa... – no se sentía capaz de levantarse. Vio los pies de Harry entrar con decisión hasta quedar frente a él. Había algo curiosamente perturbador en los pies descalzos, desnudos contra el piso frío. Levantó la vista para enfrentar de una vez sus problemas y clavó con cierto resentimiento los ojos azules en los verdes del niño. 

Un suspiro tibio y resignado escapó de labios de ambos al mismo tiempo, confundiéndose en el aire que compartían en ese cuarto, un beso perdido que no llegó a su destino.

_Humedad, fricción, placer. Labios que se cerraban sobre él y un cuerpo liviano y cálido que estaba acomodado entre sus piernas, acariciando, besando, amando..._

****

Aquí hay mucho más diálogo y menos sentido v_v

Bien. Eso ha sido todo. 

No! En verdad que quise hacerle de dos capítulos lo juro, pero no se me ocurrió como finalizarlo, así que creo que puede que siga, dependiendo si les gusta o no. 

Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, críticas, amenazas, dudas, bombas (dentro de lo posible, no virus) de todo, dejen reviews.

Creo que nos estaríamos viendo!


End file.
